1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shift register and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a low power consumption shift register and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a display panel has a plurality of pixels, a gate driver and a source driver. The source driver is configured to write data signals into turned-on pixels. The gate driver has a plurality of shift register stages which are employed to generate plural gate signals for controlling operations of turning on/off the pixels. However, the shift register according to the prior art uses both P-channel metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (PMOSFETs) and N-channel metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (NMOSFETs), such that the number of transistors of the shift register according to the prior art is excessive, and that that it is difficult to achieve a narrow bezel design of the display panel.